bleach_d20_classlessfandomcom-20200213-history
Arrancar
An Arrancar is a hollow that has removed its mask and gained Shinigami powers. The name Arrancar is a Spanish verb meaning "to remove" or "to rip off," a reference to an arrancar's removal of its hollow mask. Few hollows have the potential to remove their masks normally, and even if they manage it the change is not significant. Sōsuke Aizen is able to artificially create Arrancar with the Orb of Distortion, which also unlocks much more of their potential than a natural transformation would. The process of turning a hollow into an Arrancar is called Shinigamification. Arrancar and ordinary hollows differ in two ways: the location of their holes and the near-total disappearance of their masks. When hollows become Arrancar, the chances of them retaining a humanoid form increase with their intelligence; only vasto lorde-class Arrancar will definitely assume a humanoid form. If powerful enough, an Arrancar can seal his or her excess power into the form of a Zanpakutō. Unlike with Shinigami, this Zanpakutō is simply the hollow's true form sealed into a sword. Therefore, an arrancar's release of their Zanpakutō is merely a temporary restoration of their former selves. An Arrancar release is called Resurrección, Arrancar do not have a known second release. Prerequisites: Character 10th level, Cero Hollow Growth Power. Special : Must have had his mask removed either by exposition to the Orb of Distortion, or by his own free will after having feasted on the flesh of an Adjucha. '''1- '''RESURRECCIÓN PRESTIGE As you attain the form of a Shinigami, your physical hollow powers are locked into the form of a Zanpakutou. This Zanpakutou uses either your Weaponry damage source or Unarmed damage source whichever is higher. This weapon contains all the hollow powers you've had previously, that affected your body physically. As such powers that no longer does so, as Size increase on a Vasto Lorde, are not restricted. Nor are powers like Cero or Bala that don't alter the Hollow's humanoid appearance. The Arrancar gains +1 ability point to add where he pleases, for each Hollow growth power so locked away. For 1 minute per day, per character level the Arrancar can release his Zanpakutou and the Hollow Powers within like a Shinigami performing Shikai. This is a ressurection of his old powers, adding them to his new formidable shinigami form. During Resurrección the Arrancar gains a +1 bonus to Str, Dex and Con scores equal to the number of powers released. Further more the Arrancar doubles his Reiatsu Raiting during Resurrección. The minutes of Resurrección need not be spent consecutively. '''2- '''SHINIGAMI POWER! PRESTIGE The hollow's new body as now completely acclimated to it's new shinigami essence, this gives him 4 Shikai abilities to add to his Zanpakutou that will be released along with his hollow powers during Resurrección. '''3- '''HIERRO PRESTIGE The Arrancar increases their damage reduction by 4/-. '''4- '''SONIDO PRESTIGE The Arrancar gains two flash step feats, for which he meets the prerequisites. '''5- '''SWIFT RESURRECCION RELEASE PRESTIGE You may release your Resurrection as a swift action instead of a move action. This is a supernatural ability.